Yukino vs Sabertooth
by KingofKings619
Summary: Yukino decides she's had enough of Sabertooth and leaves it. She then gets more than what she bargined for when she left. Not a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Yukino VS Sabertooth **

All the guilds were celebrating their victory over the dragons with a huge, but fancy, party. Even Yukino, who was with the royal army at the time was there, but was about to leave when Sting, her old friend from Sabertooth caught up to her and really caught her off guard with what he said. "Master Jiemma and Minerva left the guild. We don't know where they are, but I'm the master now and we plan on starting anew."

"Well, what the hell does this have to do with me?" Yukino asked, obviously getting annoyed. Sting seemed to not notice the annoyance in her voice and continued talking. "Well, we've been kind of cold towards you, and we should never have been like that to you. We want you to come back to the guild. What do you say?" Sting extended his hand out, waiting for a handshake from Yukino.

Yukino's eyes nearly popped out of her head, but she just took out one of her celestial spirit keys. "Light Ecriture, Pain," Yukino shouted as the words appeared on Sting's chest and a stinging pain (no pun intended) coursed through his body. **(Note, I'm not sure if that type of magic is real, but since there's a dark ecriture, there might as well be a light version). **"Wh…wh…why did you…when did you learn…" Sting never got to finish his sentence as he was punted in the skull by Yukino. "I don't care that that pathetic excuse for a master or that bitch are gone," Yukino started, "You all are still the worst people I've ever known. Orga never shuts the hell up with his shitty singing, Rufus looks and acts like a creepy bastard, Rouge is like a doll and is a fucking drag all the time, and you Sting, are the worst of them all. You act so goddamn superior just because a dragon let you kill him. But, you couldn't beat a dragon slayer or an actual dragon. Leaving Sabertooth was actually one of the best things to ever happen to me. You guys are all dead to me," Yukino said as she was leaving. Rufus came after her. "But Yukino…" Rufus was Yukino's next victim as she hit him with a Light Ecriture Pain and got him away from her. Yukino then walked out of the castle, leaving Sting and Rufus on the floor in pain, and everyone else (especially Orga and Rouge) with utter shock on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukino Vs Sabertooth (Part 2)**

Yukino spent the next couple days wandering around Earthland and got a job guarding a prison. While at that prison, she saw someone who brought back memories from her childhood; Angel from the Oracion Seis. Yukino could've sworn that she looked like her long lost sister, Sorano. To make sure, she walked into Angel's cell after unlocking it and sat on her bed. Angel got up, obviously pissed that somebody interrupted her nap. "Who the hell is it!?" Angel yelled at the person. Upon seeing her however, she was frozen. 'She…she can't…be'. Yukino could tell that she recognized her, and decided to make sure. "S...S…Sorano?" Angel then started to tear up. "Only one person knows me by that name…Yukino?" "Yeah, big sis, it's me."

Sorano pounced on Yukino and gave her a huge hug. "They told me, in the Tower of Heaven, that you were dead," Sorano said as she started to cry. "Well, I didn't even know that you were alive," Yukino said. "Yeah, I wish I were out of here so we could have the life we had before those damn Zeref worshippers ruined it for us," Angel professed in a sad voice with an equally sad look on her face. "Yeah," Yukino said. As if their prayers were answered, Lahar came to Yukino with some surprising news. "Yukino, due to the many amount of arrests we've made in the past couple of days, we need to let some prisoners go and serve their time under probation. Do you have any recommendations?"

Yukino then looked back at her sister's cell, and smiled. "Well, I do have one release request," Yukino started, "My big sister, Angel of the Oracion Seis, or as I know her, Sorano Arugia. "Alright, but she's not to leave your house unless she's with you. Understood?" "Yes sir," Yukino answered excitedly. This was the beginning of something good for her.


End file.
